


Safe

by daringyounggrayson



Series: Batman Bingo 2020 [16]
Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Batman Bingo, CPR, Ficlet, Gen, Hurt Dick Grayson, Joker Venom (DCU), Medical Procedures, Near Death Experiences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:15:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29394654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daringyounggrayson/pseuds/daringyounggrayson
Summary: It starts with a distress call from Dick. Between his strained voice and the way he keeps cutting himself off, Jason can tell he’s in trouble."Can—” Dick abruptly cuts off. “Can someone meet me at the pier?” The comm clicks off again, and everyone waits in silence, anticipating more details. Soon Dick continues, sounding out of breath: “Some kids tripped a bomb filled with Joker Venom.” The comm clicks off again. “There are a bunch—” The comm cuts out, then there’s heavy breathing, near gasps, before it cuts off again. Then, “Back-up. Antidote.”
Series: Batman Bingo 2020 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833130
Comments: 18
Kudos: 207





	Safe

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous asked: CPR+ Jason and Dick? Ps: Love your writing :) -Eri
> 
> It may not be 2020 anymore, but I don't think I started filling these until July, so technically I'm not even that behind.

It starts with a distress call from Dick. Between his strained voice and the way he keeps cutting himself off, Jason can tell he’s in trouble. 

"Can—” Dick abruptly cuts off. “Can someone meet me at the pier?” The comm clicks off again, and everyone waits in silence, anticipating more details. Soon Dick continues, sounding out of breath: “Some kids tripped a bomb filled with Joker Venom.” The comm clicks off again. “There are a bunch—” The comm cuts out, then there’s heavy breathing, near gasps, before it cuts off again. Then, “Back-up. Antidote.”

“How many people were hit?” Bruce asks.

“Just me.” The comm cuts off. “Explain later. Antidote.” 

Jason checks the GPS ping from the distress call again. He starts his bike up again. “I’m two blocks out.”

“Do you have an antidote?” Tim asks.

“No.” It’s not something they normally carry, not unless they’re expecting Joker.

“Red Robin will head back to the Cave and prepare an antidote. I’ll meet you at the pier to help with the bombs. Nightwing—status?”

No answer.

Jason skids his bike to a stop and jumps off, scanning the area. He hears Dick before he sees him. When Jason does eventually spot him, he's on the ground under the dock, curled in on himself and laughing.

“I have eyes on Nightwing," Jason reports. He runs the rest of the distance, sliding to his knees in front of Dick. The laughter has already switched to wheezing, Dick’s face stuck in a painful grin with blue-tinted lips. “He’s still kicking. Might want to hurry though."

He shoves two fingers against Dick's neck, finding a too fast pulse. 

“Hey, hey,” Jason says when he catches Dick’s eyes fluttering, “no passing out yet. Try to match my breathing, okay?”

Dick’s already too far gone. He can’t even pretend to pay attention to Jason, let alone relax and slow the laughter enough to catch a breath.

Dick’s eyes fall shut, and the wheezing stops shortly after.

_No, no, no._

Jason checks for breathing, a heartbeat, _something_ —he finds nothing. 

He shifts Dick so that he’s lying on his back, then he starts the chest compressions.

_1, 2, 3, 4, 5 . . ._

“Nightwing needs an AED,” Jason grunts into his comm. “ETA?”

“Approximately one minute,” Bruce says. “Keeping doing chest compressions until I arrive.”

“Yeah, no shit.”

_. . . 25, 26, 27, 28, 29, 30 . . ._

Jason doesn’t waste his breath voicing demands for Dick to hold on, but he can’t stop himself from thinking them, useless as he knows they are.

“How long?” Bruce asks when he arrives a minute and a half later, promised AED in hand. 

“Nearly two minutes,” Jason responds. 

Bruce grunts, and Jason pauses compressions so that Bruce can cut Dick’s shirt and attach the AED. Jason rolls his wrists and avoids looking at Dick’s face.

The AED doesn’t signal for a shock, and Jason’s stomach twists.

_No, no, no._

Bruce does the next round of CPR. This time there’s a signal for a shock, but Dick is still unresponsive after it’s been delivered. 

Jason takes over for the third round of CPR, and Bruce moves to run his fingers through Dick’s hair and mumble into his ear. Jason doesn’t think about what was probably mumbled into his dead ears when Bruce found him all those years ago.

The AED signals for another shock, and this time, it results in a wheezy laugh followed by a hand twitch. 

Jason runs a hand through his hair as Bruce moves to grab some things from the medical kit. The first is some kind of medication, probably something to make sure Dick’s heart doesn’t get too erratic before they can get an antidote into him. The second is a Bag-Valve-Mask Ventilation kit.

Bruce finds a vein and injects the medication, but Jason’s eyes are glued to the kit.

In a voice that does not shake, Jason asks, “Don’t you think that’s overkill?” Because it would be childish to say _I thought he was safe._

“Listen to him,” is Bruce’s response. And Jason does, for a moment: Dick sounds like he doesn’t know how to breathe, with each laughing wheeze forcing out more air than he could’ve possibly taken in. “Without an antidote, he’s still at risk for breathing irregularities and another cardiac arrest. I gave him a sedative to hopefully slow both his heart rate and breathing, but that will only make his breathing shallower. We don’t have a choice.”

Jason pulls out a flashlight to help Bruce see, and then he helps move Dick into the car. Bruce is glued to Dick’s side, squeezing the bag regularly to force air in and out of Dick’s lungs. He uses voice commands to turn on the autopilot and connect him to the cave’s comms. Tim’s there, waiting with a prepared antidote.

Jason decides the car is not where he wants to be, and Bruce doesn’t say anything when Jason steps back. He just gives a swift nod before the door closes. He watches the car go and hopes that it’s fast enough, useless as he knows that hope is.

Because Dick will either be fine or he won’t; nothing Jason thinks or hopes will change that, especially when he’s miles away.

Jason rolls his shoulders back and takes a deep breath before popping a rebreather in his mouth and going back to examine the bombs. He knows it’s all in his head, but he doesn’t feel like he can really breathe until he gets a call a few hours later saying that the antidote worked and Dick’s stable, safe.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you liked it! If you're feeling up to it, comments and kudos are always appreciated <3
> 
> [tumblr](https://daringyounggrayson.tumblr.com/)


End file.
